codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
William Clone
in Double Take.]] To cover up the fact that William disappeared from Earth after X.A.N.A. took control of him, Jeremie created a clone of William. The clone was supposed to act just like William did so that nobody would suspect his absence, but the clone has often exhibited very dim-witted behavior and often required the Lyoko Warriors' supervision. The clone was created at the end of the episode Double Take. He was an Artificial Intelligence in humanoid form as Aelita was thought to be in the first two seasons. He was deleted in Down to Earth by Jeremie and Aelita, who created him, since the real William was freed from X.A.N.A.. Season Four X.A.N.A. managed to take control of the clone in Wreck Room to get William out of Lyoko, which caused Jeremie's program from the tower, that created the clone, to malfunction. In this episode, he was also elected the monitor of the Rec Room. This was undone by a Return to the Past. When Jim stated that he was a real piece of work, the clone replied: "Oh, I'm not just any piece of work, I'm a digitally generated polymorphic energy field controlled by a non-evolving, basic, behavioral program." This, and the fact that he told Milly and Tamiya about the factory, told Jeremie that he had failed to instill the fact that Lyoko and all related subjects had to remain secret. Despite, at least in theory, not being able to learn new behavior, he did start to show some emotions in A Lack of Goodwill, such as empathy for Milly and Tamiya, defensive behavior, and even playful behavior in the end. He didn't understand idioms. Code Lyoko Evolution X.A.N.A. created a clone of William to steal the rest of Yumi's source codes in Rivalry. However, he was stopped by Ulrich, and it chased after him, where it confronted both him and the real William in the gym. However, Odd deactivated the tower and the clone was destroyed before it could harm Ulrich and William. .]] X.A.N.A. created another clone on Lyoko in ''The Codeless. This clone took William's virtualized form, but the orange lines on his costume were green and he had a black eye of X.A.N.A. on his forehead. It confronted Yumi and William at the activated tower. It tried to bring William back to X.A.N.A.'s side by saying the Lyoko Warriors were using him, especially Yumi. William fell under the clone's influence for a short time and chased Yumi down, but he later snapped out of it and stalled the clone long enough for Yumi to get to the tower, deactivate it, and destroy the clone. While the William clone in Season 4 was shown to be stupid, the William clone in The Codeless displays all the traits of a sociopath; he manipulates William and Yumi, he has a large ego, and he shows no remorse for trying to devirtualize Yumi. In False Pretenses, X.A.N.A. made a spectre of William to confuse Odd, who also had two spectres of the same image made to confuse William. To try determining who was the real Odd and William, they tried asking each other personal questions, where Odd asked both Williams if he had kissed Yumi yet, to which they both hesitantly refused to answer the question, saying "Uhh... pass." The William clone then asked Odd how many girls in his class he had dated, to which he threatened to devirtualize Odd, claiming he must be the fake one since he could not recount the names of every girl he had dated. Odd then devirtualized both the William and Odd clones as Jeremie launched a program causing a halo to appear around each clone. Appearances Season Four * Double Take (debut) * Wreck Room * The Lake (cameo) * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * A Lack of Goodwill * Down to Earth Season Five (Code Lyoko Evolution) * [[Rivalry|'Rivalry']] * The Codeless * [[False Pretenses|'False Pretenses']] Video Games * Quest for Infinity * [[Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.|'Fall of X.A.N.A.']] Actors and Voice actors *In English, he was played by David Gasman. *In the French version of Code Lyoko, he was played by Mathieu Moreau. *In Evolution, his live-action actor and French voice actor is Diego Mestanza, with some occasional voice modulation in the later role. * In European Portuguese, he was played by Quimbé. Trivia *This clone that Jeremie created exhibits the enhanced strength, speed, and pixelated body as all the other clones. However, since X.A.N.A. is still the superior programmer, it doesn't demonstrate the ability to control electromagnetic energy or influence technology like its past clones. *He has a minor plot in Quest for Infinity and [[Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.|''Fall of X.A.N.A.]] that goes nowhere, in which he's overheating. *In ''Dog Day Afternoon, the clone told Sissi that he thinks Ulrich is a nice guy, contrary to the rivalry between the real William and Ulrich. Gallery Season 4 William-vs-william.JPG|William fights his clone in the Supercomputer room. Down to Earth William clone and James Dunbar image 1.png|James Dunbar and the William clone in Down to Earth. Kiwodd 162.jpg|Being stalked by Sissi. A Lack of Good Will thumbs up image 1.png|In A Lack of Goodwill. William 117.jpg|The clone being filmed by Tamiya in Wreck Room. William 121.jpg|The clone faces off with Jim in ping-pong. William 118.jpg|Having trouble opening the door.. William 122.jpg|Losing the game as Jeremie tweaks his programming. William 120.jpg|The clone about to serve the ball in the rec room. Double foyer 104.jpg|As seen right in the right corner. Double foyer 119.jpg|Confused as usual. Double foyer 110.jpg|Talking to Yumi and Heidi. Sissiliam (2).png|Sissi trying to interrogates William clone in Dog Day Afternoon. Evolution 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|X.A.N.A.'s William clone on Lyoko manipulating William. Rivalry3|Evil William Clone on Earth. Evo william virtuel 0140.jpg|Talking to William. Les sans codes 306.jpg|Dodging Yumi's Bo Staff. Les sans codes 462.jpg|About to attack Yumi Les sans codes 456.jpg|Giving William an elbow attack. Les sans codes 434.jpg|Being taken down by William. Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|William clone bumping into the real William using Super Smoke. XANA William being divirtualized CLE 15.PNG|William clone devirtualized. William tells Yumi to Keep Quiet.png|The Clone next to the real William es:Clon de William fi:Williamin Klooni pl:Klon Williama Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Males Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:X.A.N.A. Category:William Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Codes and programs Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Students Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game Category:Dog Day Afternoon Category:Double Take Category:The Lake Category:Down to Earth Category:A Lack of Goodwill Category:Wreck Room Category:The Codeless Category:False Pretenses Category:Rivalry